elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Purification
Overview Faction: Dark Brotherhood Quest Giver: Lucien Lachance Reward: Shadowmere, advance to Silencer rank Background There is a spy among the Cheydinhal Dark Brotherhood. To eradicate this spy, Lucien has ordered that the Cheydinhal sanctuary be purged. Because of your trustworthiness and unique abilities, Lucien has charged you with carrying out this task. Walkthrough When you talk to Lucien Lachance in Fort Farragut, he will give you a task -- exterminate all Dark Brotherhood members in Cheydinhal Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. There are 7 members in all that who need to be exterminated: *Ocheeva *Teinaava *Vincente Valtieri *Antoinetta Marie *Gogron gro-Bolmog *Telaendril *M'raaj-Dar Fast travel to Cheydinhal. Get into Cheydinhal Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, and start killing. They are not difficult to kill, because they do not help each other out when attacked. The only thing you should watch out is the Dark Guardian, as it will help your poor member to kill you. There are many ways to exterminate them. You can just kill anyone in contact, killing one by one using sneak attacks, or use the Poison Apple which Lucien Lachance gave you. Using Poison Apple is too slow, which you need to remove all foods at the Living Quarter, put the Poison Apple inside a cupboard/crate/box, wait until someone pick it up, and eat, and die. Feel free to kill them in any way, because your objective is to make sure all 7 members are killed. All Dark Brotherhood members are inside the Sanctuary 24/7, except for Telaendril. She will be roaming around Cyrodiil. To kill her, simply wait until Middas, she will be inside the Sanctuary, or, alternatively, take Telaendril's Ocheeva Note from Ocheeva's dead body, and search for her. Five Dark Brotherhood members carry keys which open their chests in the Living Quarter. Go into the Living Quarter and open each chest (there is 1 chest next to each bed). After you kill all 7 members, fast travel to Fort Farragut. When you reach Lucien Lachance, he will explain what to do next. All Cheydinhal Dark Brotherhood members are dead, so you can't get any contracts there. You will advance to Silencer and get contracts from Dead Drops. The dead drops contain all you need to know for the current quest. Lucien Lachance will give you a horse named Shadowmere upon completing The Purification quest.The horse is waiting outside the fort. Shadowmere matches up with the stats for a black horse. Journal Entries Upon receiving the quest: : I must kill every Dark Brotherhood member in the Cheydinhal Sanctuary -- Ocheeva, Vicente Valtieri, Antoinetta Marie, Gogron gro-Bolmog, Telaendril, M'raaj-Dar and Teinaava. Because I am now working for the Black Hand, I am no longer bound by the Five Tenets, and should employ any means necessary to Purify the Sanctuary. After purifying the sanctuary: : The Purification is now complete. Every Dark Brotherhood member based out of the Cheydinhal Sanctuary has been killed. I must now report back to Lucien Lachance at Fort Farragut. ---- Next Quest: The Dead Drop Previous Quest: Of Secret and Shadow ---- Category: Dark Brotherhood quests